Let Me Kiss You
by tangerine-asuka
Summary: A new mystery, a new assassin! Mayura gets into trouble and the gods are shocked. Loki must figure out a way to save Mayura before all is lost. Note: A few kisses will be flying here and there... And warning: LokixMayura. Nothing OOC though
1. A Haunted Mansion

Hi guys!!! This is my second go at writing fanfic. I'm going to take my time writing this one, simply because I'm still not very sure of the storyline. I've got many, many ideas swimming in my head, but I dunno which ones to use. What's more, I've got to make sure the story flows and there's no OOC!

So, I can't give a good summary yet. But I can warn you that there'll be much LokixMayura. Can't help it. I'm a big fan of them. ^^

Love the title of this fanfic. It just came into my mind suddenly. "Let Me Kiss You"… such an attractive title. But I repeat. No OOC-ness involved.

Japanese notes: [1]itai : ouch

Here goes…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MATANTEI LOKI RAGNAROK. IT BELONGS TO KINOSHITA SAKURA SENSEI…

.

.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

LET ME KISS YOU CHAPTER 1 --- A Haunted Mansion 

.

.

It was an unbearable night. Apart from the racket it was making, the rain also made the air uncomfortably moist. Loki tossed and turned in his bed, trying hard to sleep. Finally, he gave up and sat up. Staring out of his window, he could hardly see anything as the rain poured down mercilessly, shielding everything from sight.

He looked down at his bed, and E-chan shivered beside me, snoring gently. It was cold. Too cold.

"This rain… Something bad is going to happen again…" Loki frowned worriedly. "I can feel it."

.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Loki-kun!!!!" Mayura burst into the room, bright and cheerful as usual.

Loki took no notice of Mayura and continued burying himself in his books, but his eyelids felt so heavy that he could hardly concentrate.

"Loki-kun, what's wrong with you? Didn't have a good night's sleep?" Mayura peered at Loki with concern.

Loki sighed and gave up reading. He closed his eyes, thinking: _//Yes… The rain bothered me so much that I couldn't sleep at all last night.//_

"Is it because of the rain? I had some trouble sleeping too… but I still managed to fall asleep after a while." Mayura said thoughtfully. "Hey, but today's a bright, sunny day! So let's go out and have some fun! What do you say, Loki-kun?"

Loki looked out of the window. True, the weather seemed to have returned to normal. Although the ground is still wet, the sun was shining, the sky was blue, beautiful white fluffy clouds roamed the sky, and the birds were chirping away. 

_//Strange…//_

"So what do you think?" Mayura repeated her question.

_//I think I shall go look around town to check…//_

"Sure, let's go." Loki got up from his seat and started calling for Yamino.

* * * * * * * * * * *

By noon, Loki, Mayura, Yamino, Fenrir, and E-chan are standing outside a huge, grand mansion situated at a corner of the town. Although the mansion looked beautiful and elegant, there was somehow a dark atmosphere to it. But this dark side of the mansion was attractive still, as it had drawn crowds to visit it.

"Mayura, you didn't mention anything about coming to this 'haunted mansion'…" Loki eyed Mayura, exasperated.

"But Loki-kun… an outing would be no fun without MYSTERIES!" Mayura argued, and then pleaded: "Can we please please please go in? It's the latest craze around town! This haunted mansion is very famous in school. Everyone's talking about it!"

Loki sighed. "It's just some people dressing up as vampires and ghouls. What's so great about that?"

Loki was about to leave when…

BANG

BING

BONG

WHAM!!!!

CRASH!!!! 

.

.

.

Someone or something had crashed into the wall that surrounded the mansion. Coughing and waving his hand to clear away the dust, Loki tried to make out what it was. 

"Baka! I told you to look where you are going!" A voice that he knew so well and hated so terribly rang through the dust.

A boy with violet hair, and of the same age as Loki, appeared when the dust had settled. He was covered with bruises and X-shaped plasters, stomping on the unconscious guy lying flat on the ground. Suddenly, the boy turned. He noticed Loki staring at him, and narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Loki." The boy said it through gritted teeth, his words dripping with venom.

Loki smirked and greeted the boy in return. "Yo, Heimdall. Nice day?"

Heimdall narrowed his eyes further and took a few steps towards Loki, removing his feet from the unconscious Freyr.

"I shall send you to your grave right now…" Heimdall's blood-red eyes flashed.

"Try it…" Loki taunted, fearless.

Yamino, Fenrir and E-chan were shaking, and looking extremely worried.

Heimdall growled and was prepared to strike when a white and brown object interfered, separating him from Loki.

"Loki-kun!!!! Here you go! A vanilla ice cream cone. Now can we go in PLEASE???" Mayura held up an ice cream cone to Loki, begging pitifully, eyes filled with hope.

"Mayura!" Loki jumped, and cursed himself for forgetting that she was present. He looked at the ice cream, puzzled. "Where did you get that from?" 

"There," Mayura pointed to a vendor situated under a tree.

Loki accepted the offer and started licking it. _//Well, why waste an ice cream?//_

"Ah! You are Higashiyama-kun right? Loki-kun's friend?" Mayura smiled brightly at Heimdall who was still shock to have his fight interrupted. And the sight of Loki eating an ice cream…

Mayura bent down and exclaimed, "Kawaii! Here! You can have mine!" She held out the ice cream cone on her other hand.

Loki glared at Heimdall, who glared back at him for a second before turning to Mayura.

Making sure that Freyr had not recovered yet, Heimdall took the ice cream cone and replied charmingly, "Arigatou, oneechan." He then kissed Mayura's cheek. "You're so beautiful and sweet."

Mayura blushed. "Ar…Arigatou…"

"Eh? Aren't you going to return the kiss? It's only polite to do so…" Heimdall smiled. He didn't like this girl. Nor did he wanted to be kissed by anyone. It's just that… the look on Loki's face… it was enjoyable watching Loki's reaction. He would do anything to make Loki mad.

"EH?" Mayura was taken by surprise.

"That's enough! We're going in RIGHT NOW!" Loki was fuming. If looks could kill, Heimdall would be dead by now. Loki hastily grabbed Mayura's arm and pulled her towards the 'haunted mansion'.

Heimdall was basking in his triumph when suddenly someone grabbed the back of his collar and pulled him, dashing towards the haunted house, after Loki's gang.

"YAMATO NADESHIKOOOO!!!!!! Wait for Freyr!!!!"

"Baka! Let me go!" Heimdall yelled and struggled, but to no avail, as Freyr was speeding as fast as he could after Mayura.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Waaahhh!!! Why does this lady have such a long neck? And woah! There's a flying head! Fushigi Mystery!!!" Mayura gushed with excitement.

Loki, Yamino and Fenrir sweatdropped.

"Loki-sama, isn't this a haunted house? Shouldn't she be screaming instead?" Yamino whispered into Loki's ear.

Loki shrugged, unconcerned. "Who knows?"

He was bored. And tired. He was not interested in the haunted mansion at all. A bunch of humans dressing up with bad make-up trying to scare others? It was silly. Yet it had attracted many who were willing to pay to visit it. And, it was all Heimdall's fault. Kissing Mayura? That had angered him so much that he wondered why too. And in his anger, he had dragged Mayura into her beloved mysterious mansion without thinking.

And now…

"Fushigi Mystery!!!!!!!! Loki-kun, over here! Let's go this way!" Mayura stood before an opening to another part of the mansion. She ran in before Loki protested, but immediately slammed into someone or something taller than her.

"Itai[1]…" Mayura rubbed her elbow in pain.

"Ah! Yamato Nadeshiko!!! Freyr found you! Freyr has come to rescue you from all the monsters. So, fear not!" Freyr stood with his legs apart, his hands on his hip, and laughed arrogantly.

_//Not again…//_ Loki rubbed his temples when he realized that Freyr and Heimdall had joined them.

"Kaitou-san! Long time no see!" Mayura was still very happy. Well, she's always happy most of the time.

All of a sudden, a creature with a hideous face, dressed in black robes, lunged towards them.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Freyr was the first to scream. "Get off me!!! Help! Help! It's going to kill me!!!!!!!!" He knelt down and cowered from the creature, hands protecting his head.

The entire room sweatdropped, including the creature.

 Amazingly, the creature opened his mouth to speak: "You…" It pointed at Loki. "Loki… What are you doing here?"

There was a look of surprise on everybody's faces. Loki was stunned. How did this disgusting creature know who he was?

Realizing that nobody recognized who he was, the creature took off his mask.

"Narugami-kun??!!!" Mayura exclaimed disbelievingly. "What… What are you doing here?"

"This is my new part-time job!" Narugami proclaimed proudly.

"Hmph! A god dressing up as an ugly monster? How disgraceful can that be…" Loki muttered under his breath, but Narugami heard it.

"Why you…!"

At this moment, a lady rushed in towards them. She was looking extremely worried and frantic and scared.

"Oh, I'm glad I found you. You are the last group left. Hurry! All of you must leave this mansion immediately!" The lady rattled uncontrollably.

"What happened, Komaki-san?" Narugami asked, frowning.

"Something's wrong. Some people have been reported missing. They entered the mansion but never came out. We are closing for the day and setting up a search team to find the missing people. At the same time, we will have to investigate what went wrong…" Komaki answered quickly. "Now, please hurry up. We have to get out fast."

Mayura was disappointed. Not simply disappointed. She was also depressed. Why did this have to happen? She was enjoying herself so much, and she had not get to go round the whole mansion. On hearing Komaki-san's explanation, she was devastated.

"Noo…" Mayura sighed and lean back against the wall. There was no choice in this matter. She would have to leave after Komaki locked the door to the next room (the one that Mayura had wanted to go into) and contacted the rest of the crew in charge of this haunted mansion project.

_//Weird… What's happening to me?!//_

Mayura was falling backwards. 

_//I wanted to lean against the wall. But… where was the wall?//_

She couldn't stop falling backwards.

_//No… what's happening? I can't…//_

"Loki-kun!" Mayura tried to shout for help, but her voice was muffled as she fell back… into nothing. Into darkness.

.

.

"Okay, this way please." Komaki led the way for the gang.

They started following Komaki, without noticing anything amiss. Freyr had recovered from his screaming and wailing, and exclaimed (to no one in particular): "Yamato Nadeshiko! You don't have to fear. Freyr will not let anything happen to you. Here, take my hand and hold on tight."

Loki rolled his eyes. _//Yeah right. With you protecting her? She'll get into more trouble. Besides, she's with so many gods. What could possibly happen?//_

"Eh? Yamato Nadeshiko? Where are you?"

Loki stopped in his tracks and swung around. He didn't see the girl with pink hair. He scanned through the whole room. Mayura was not anywhere in sight.

"Mayura?" Loki's call rang throughout the whole room.

Fear gripped his heart. He started to panic. _//Where was she?!//_

"Mayura?! We have to go now!" Loki called out again.

And again, there was no reply.

"Daidouji! Oei, Daidouji!" Narugami joined in, worrying too.

Loki felt his heart stopped beating. "No. She's not here. Something must have happened. Mayura is gone."

The moment the words left his mouth, his world plunged into darkness.

.

.

.

~to be continued~

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sorry guys! I'm trying to write a very anime-like story. If it had turned out bad or boring, pls pardon me! I'll try stuffing in more interesting parts. And anyway, I haven't finished the story yet… there'll be more to come. There's a reason why it's called "Let Me Kiss You", you know? Yes… besides the part on Heimdall kissing Mayura, there'll be more. And I've mentioned that I'm a BIG fan of LokixMayura right? Heehee ^^ But I won't write anything OOC. I don't wanna do an OOC one yet. If I want to, I'll probably write about Loki and Heimdall…

So, see ya next time!


	2. Distress

Yup yup! Chapter 2 up! The story's still forming in my head though… 

And to answer LokiGirl, this should take place after the last episode of the anime… a few weeks later, I think. 

As usual, there'll always be this line included:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok. 

I'm still reading book 3 of MaLoRa…

Oh, and Sakura-sensei… You should write more about LokixMayura!! Hee… ^^

.

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

**LET ME KISS YOU**

CHAPTER 2 – DISTRESS 

.

Loki was pacing up and down outside the mansion, frowning and thinking hard. He was so worried that he could not stand still. _//What happened to Mayura? She was just there a minute ago… and then she disappeared suddenly…//_

They had wanted to search for Mayura, but Komaki had stopped them and ordered them to leave immediately, assuring that the search party would find Mayura. Loki considered using his powers to put Komaki to sleep, but Narugami persuaded him to let the search party do their work first, as they did not sense any evil in the mansion. So, Loki reluctantly agreed.

Not far from him, Freyr was wailing away. "I can't believe I lost her!!! Yamato Nadeshiko!!! The monsters must have taken her away!!! Can we go beg the monsters to return her back to me?!!!"

"Baka! The monsters are fake, and you don't have to beg them! We're gods, for goodness sake! And can you stop crying so loudly??!!!" Heimdall shouted at Freyr, embarrassed by the commotion he was causing.

Loki rolled his eyes at them for a moment before he resumed frowning. _//It's my fault for not keeping an eye on her.__ But what could have happened? Was it another assassin Odin sent? It can't be an evil spirit 'cos I don't sense anything evil from the mansion…//_

He was puzzled. And the fact that he does not have a clue to what had happened was scaring him. 

At this moment, a bunch of people came out through the front door of the mansion. They looked extremely fatigued and were muttering to each other, shaking their heads. They walked over to Komaki, and exchanged a few words, both parties looking worried.

Loki noted that besides Mayura, there were some other people who had gone missing in the mansion too. Their families and friends were gathered on one side of the front yard, obviously distraught.

//Okay…that's it. No more waiting. It looks like the search party failed. I shall have to go in and search for the missing people myself…//

"Loki-sama!!!" Yamino yelled, running towards him. Behind him came Fenrir and the Norns. (Earlier, Loki had sent Yamino and Fenrir to get help from the Norns.) "I've brought the Norns…"

"Arigatou, Yamino-kun."

"Loki-sama, has something happened? Do you need our help?" Urd asked immediately, puzzled.

"Yes. A few people have disappeared mysteriously in this mansion. I do not know what is the cause for that, and I do not sense any evil spirits. The search party had reported back a few minutes ago, but it seems like they could not find anything. So, I was wondering if you could help me…" Then there was fear in Loki's voice when he added: "Mayura has disappeared too…"

"Mayura-san?" Urd was surprised. But she felt sorry for that girl too, as that girl had always been dragged into strange events and troubles, mostly because of the fact that she was close to Loki-sama. "Okay. We'll try to see if we can locate the missing people…"

As Urd turned to leave with her sisters to go to a less conspicuous place to cast their spells, someone grabbed Urd's arm suddenly, and forcefully. She jumped.

"Onegai!!!! Please help me find my Yamato Nadeshiko!!! I don't want her to go missing! I haven't managed to confess my love for her, and go out on a date with her, and kiss her, and marry her, and start a family with her!!!" Freyr wailed even more loudly, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls.

Everyone sweatdropped, all except for Loki.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Drip… drip… Drip… drip… 

The girl opened her eyes slowly and blinked hard, trying to clear her head. The floor was dead cold. She shivered and struggled to sit up.

_//What happened? Where am I?//_

Drip… drip… 

_//What's that sound?//_

She looked down at herself. Nothing.

_//I can't see… it's too dark in here…//_

But she was freezing and shivering uncontrollably. Then, she realized why. She was drenched.

_//Why? What's going on? I'm so cold. I want to get out of this place…//_

"Loki-kun?" She called out timidly, hoping for an answer.

Silence. 

_Drip… drip…_

Then suddenly, flames burned. A few oil lamps hanging from the ceiling, in the four corners of the room, lighted up the whole place dimly.

The girl cringed from the sudden brightness.

Drip… drip… 

She looked down at her hands.

They were red. Her clothes were red too.

Her eyes widen and she looked around. A red liquid was flowing everywhere throughout the whole room.

She let out an ear-piercing scream.

* * * * * * * * * * *

"Loki, what in the world is happening?" Narugami asked, worried about Mayura and his job (of course).

"I have no idea at all…" Loki had given up his pacing and was sitting down on a bench now.

Narugami eyed Loki. _//He sure is worried about Daidouji. But that's understandable… disappearing right under our noses? That's too…… mysterious!//_

"Loki-sama…" Urd had rushed back with Verdandi and Skuld. "I'm sorry, but all we saw was the head of an animal… a saber tooth tiger, perhaps…"

"Huh? Now what could that possibly mean?" Narugami exclaimed, thoroughly confused.

Loki frowned. He felt a headache building up. _//A saber tooth tiger? I don't get it……… wait… we seemed to have passed something like that in the mansion… ah!// _

"I've got it!" Loki burst out and started speeding into the mansion.

"Hey Loki!" Narugami yelled after Loki.

Yamino and Fenrir were puzzled, but ran after their father too.

"Wait for Freyr!!!!!!!! Freyr wants to rescue Yamato Nadeshiko!!!!" Another figure rushed in after them.

"Argh… This is stupid. A waste of time." Heimdall grumbled but went after Freyr. _//But if there is a new assassin, I want to know who it was, for nobody is worthy enough to kill Loki except me.//_

* * * * * * * * * *

"Saber tooth tiger… here it is!" 

A few minutes later, the gods were all in one of the rooms in the mansion.

Loki frowned. "But there's nothing here…"

"Yamato Nadeshiko! Where are you??!! Please come out!! Freyr is here, so do not fear!!!" Freyr starting searching high and low, even pulling out a drawer and yelling into it.

Heimdall sighed in resignation.

CRASH! 

The next moment, Freyr had tripped over something and fell onto a table, destroying it and dislocating many other items.

"God… How clumsy can you get?" Narugami buried his head in his hands, unable to look at the unpleasant sight of the mess Freyr created.

All the gods had their attention fully on Freyr, when they heard Loki said: "What is this?"

They turned and looked at what caught Loki's attention. Loki was now standing in front of an opening (beside the head of the saber tooth tiger) that had been part of the wall just now. Everyone was stunned.

Loki narrowed his eyes dangerously, and with Laevatein in his right hand, he proceeded into the dark opening slowly and carefully. The rest of the gods followed suit.

As they went further in, Loki realized that they were walking along a dark corridor or a passageway. He began to wonder where it would lead them to, when at the same time, his question was answered. A metal door came to view.

Without any hesitation, and still not sensing anything evil at work, Loki blasted the door down with his magic.

"What is this?!" Narugami came up behind him.

There, in the room, were a few people bounded and gagged. They were struggling to get free, but to no avail. Many began to look at the gods, eyes pleading for help.

"DIE!!!!!!!!!!" All of a sudden, a man screeched wildly and leapt at Narugami, knocking him down. Something silver glinted in his right hand. A knife. The knife was drawn back, ready to stab.

.

.

**BLAST!**

A green light sent the man crashing into the wall, and the knife was knocked out of his hand.

"Daijoubu, Narugami-kun?" Loki asked, his attention on the man.

"Ahh… yes." Narugami recovered from his shock at this moment and added, "But I didn't need your help, you know?!"

"Whatever." Loki noticed that the floor was wet and he wondered why. _//God I hate water.//_

.

.

**CRASH!!!!**

The gods fell down together in a heap. Apparently, the rescue team and the police had rushed into the room and bumped into them. Now, everybody was sprawled all over the room, some unconscious with swirly eyes, and some with their limbs at awkward angles.

"Itai…" Loki was the first to recover.

"What?! It's you again?!" The chief police officer exclaimed disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a detective." Loki answered dryly.

After the police had handcuffed the mentally unstable suspect and brought him out, the rescue team started to untie the victims and help them out.

Loki scanned the room for Mayura. There was no sight of anyone with pink hair.

"Mayura?" Loki called out hesitantly, his earlier relief fading.

"Yamato Nadeshiko!!!!!! Come to Freyr!!!!!!!!"

"Mayura?!" Loki repeated, and this time, anybody could hear the fear and worry in his voice.

Then, the realization began to sink in. 

"Mayura's not here. She wasn't caught by the madman… something else must have happened to her… something very bad." Loki remembered the storm from last night and tightened his fists to stop his shaking voice. Then he added quietly, but firmly: "We have to find her. Fast."

* * * * * * * * * * *

Drip… drip… 

Mayura opened her eyes once again, wishing to wake up from this nightmare.

Drip… drip… 

Blood was dripping down the ceiling. Down the whole ceiling. She wondered where the blood came from. It was as if it was raining blood here.

With the little amount of strength she had left, she looked around for a way to escape. But there was nothing. No doors, no windows. Only walls.

She started to cry again.

.

.

~To be continued~

.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Yay! Finished another chapter! This chapter doesn't really fit into the story with the title I chose right? Erm… maybe except for the part Freyr was begging Urd, saying that he has not kissed Mayura. Haha~ ^^ Really love to use Freyr in my stories. He's so cute and funny!

Okay okay… will update soon. Got an idea how to continue already. Anyway, can you guys tell me WHICH 2 PEOPLE DO YOU WANNA SEE KISSING? Then maybe I'll TRY to add them in! ^_^ 

Gotta update on my other fanfic too…

Brr… I'm freezing cold here…


	3. Lost and Found

Chapter 3… my ideas are drifting further and further away… sob. I keep thinking what would happen to Mayura myself. 

Just finished reading book 3 of the manga a few days ago. Very disappointed that there's so little of LokixMayura. Sakura-sensei even wrote more about LokixReiya. Sad… So writing LokixMayura fics are the only thing I can do now… And Loki is so mean to Mayura in the manga!!! Loki, be nice!

Japanese notes: [1]Daijoubu? : Are you okay? [2]Hai : yes

Anyway, here's what I want to take place… chapter 3… scenes jump here and there, so becareful! And, change of style... dotted lines (---) indicate change of scene, words in ... indicate thoughts 'cos somehow, i can't use slashes anymore. They don't appear on the page!

DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok does not belong to me.

* * *

. 

**LET ME KISS YOU**

****

**CHAPTER 3 --- LOST AND FOUND**

.

.

_Thud. _

_Thud thud._

Mayura opened her eyes and took in the sight of the blood red room. She was covered with the red liquid from head to toe, and could feel the stickiness of it. Worse, it was cold. Icy cold. For a moment, she wondered if it was even blood. For isn't blood supposed to be warm? But she knew, somewhere in her gut she knew… that it was blood, no doubt. She felt something rise up in her throat, but managed to stop herself from keeling over with sickness.

_Thud thud._

She froze. That sound was getting louder and louder by the minute. 

"Loki-kun?" She whispered, afraid to wake anything up(if there was any at all) in the room.

Her voice quivered. She sounded hopeful, but scared at the same time. For afterall, she could not see where the sound was coming from. The room had no doors or windows.

The sound of footsteps grew louder and sounded so close to her when they suddenly stopped. The light from the oil lamps cast eerie shadows onto the four walls. They seemed to dance a beautiful dance, but yet she felt a darker side to it, a menacing side. They swirl with grace, teasing her lightly, but at the same time, taunting her. At last, she turned slowly to look at the object that the shadows were trying to mimic.

She gasped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dusk had fallen, but Loki never noticed that the darkness of the night was slowly swallowing the town. He was too caught up in his worries and fear and had become so engrossed in his search for Mayura to pay attention to anything else.

"Fenrir, you can't pick up her scent still?" Loki peered down at the black beast-dog.

"I can't, Daddy…" Fenrir looked up at Loki with drooping sad eyes, after sniffing the air.

Loki felt like he was going crazy. He felt like pulling out his hair. He felt like shouting and screaming and using every ounce of his magic to dig out Mayura's whereabouts. The raging emotions inside him were about to burst out, but he fought to keep his cool. If he was to lose it, he would not be able to think straight, and they would never be able to find Mayura. Even worse, this mansion may be destroyed. Not like he cared about the mansion, but the surrounding area may be thrown into chaos by his powers too.

He felt a hand rested on one of his shoulders, trying to comfort him. He turned and looked up to see Yamino with those worried and sad eyes too.

Close to them, Freyr was sitting down on a bench; his head hung low in defeat. Heimdall was leaning against the maple tree, keeping his eye on Freyr, seemingly worried for him. The Norns and Narugami had collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion. Except for all of them, the place was deserted. A cold breeze brushed past, and Loki shivered. 

They had decided against telling the police about the disappearance of Mayura, as it was obvious that some greater force is at work if even gods were unable to locate her. And it would also be easier to use their powers if there was nobody around to witness it. To top it off, he did not want the chief police officer to inform Mayura-papa. Just imagine the wreckage he would cause, and all the non-stop yelling and cursing. Argh…

He turned back and surveyed the mansion carefully again, hoping to catch a glimpse of anything. Anything at all.

"Mayura…" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mayura couldn't believe her eyes. There, across the room, stood the most beautiful creature that she has ever seen. Wait… change that to the most beautiful man. Long, white, flowing hair softly adorned his already beautiful face. His skin was flawless like porcelain, and he shone. He emitted a soft, warm glow. Dressed in a long robe that was of the purest white, the tall and lean figure glided gracefully towards her. He looked like an angel. An angel that has come to free her.

Mayura held her breath as he closed in on her. She was totally mesmerized by the sight of him. However, she noticed that the blood did not stain any part of him. It was certainly strange. _If he were so white, wouldn't the red blood destroy his pureness in a second? In fact, the blood seemed to avoid him… but this how can it be? The blood is not alive… how can it move on its own?_ She shook her head, trying to force out these ridiculous thoughts.

The man bent down beside her, one of his knees touching the floor. It was only at this moment did Mayura sense something quite wrong with him. An ominous feeling took over her. She began to feel scared. Nothing could describe her deep fear. It was like a deep black hole trying to engulf her. She drew back from the man whom no longer felt like an angel to her, but more of a creature. But she was drained of her strength, and only managed to drag herself slightly away. She wanted to beg him to free her, but no words came out of her mouth. She felt subdued by his presence.

The man held up his right arm, reaching for her. He touched her cheek. She shivered. His hand was icy cold, like the blood. But there was something much deeper. It wasn't just physically cold, but the touch itself was cold as well. There was nothing but coldness. She did not dare to look at him.

He began to stroke her hair softly, and lightly, never saying a single word. Mayura whimpered. She saw his white robes. They were so pure that they felt so empty. Not even a hint of a flaw, not even a crease, and not even a speck of dirt. Emptiness.

Before she knew it, she was crying softly again, for reasons unknown to her. He held up her face by her chin forcefully, forcing her to look at him. She cringed. His eyes were red, the colour of blood. But what made her feel like breaking away from his grip is the fact that she could see nothing in his eyes. They were empty, without any feelings or spark of life. They looked cold and lifeless.

He leaned in closer to her, brushing away her tears gently, but forcefully as well. Cupping her face with both of his ice-cold hands, he leaned in even further. Then, to Mayura's surprise, he lips touched her forehead and stayed there. A kiss?

But it felt nothing like a kiss to her. The only thing she felt was a hot, searing pain. The kiss burnt into her forehead and she screamed as hard as she could.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki and the rest of the gods were walking along the streets dimly lit up by the lampposts. Most of them were dragging their feet due to exhaustion, rather than walking. They had decided that hanging around the mansion any longer was not going to help. Everyone was too tired and drained to continue. It would be much better to head back for food and rest, then devising a way to continue the search more effectively. Loki had been extremely reluctant and angry at the idea of leaving without Mayura, but he had to admit that this plan made more sense.

All of them, well ALMOST all, had voted to stay over at Loki's mansion to discuss the matter further. On the way back, he had been trying to figure out the reason for Mayura's disappearance. _It can't be normal human criminals, because the Norns should be able to find her if it was. It can't be an evil spirit or I would have sense it after trying for so long. The only possible reason is… a new assassin. But who can it be? And why hasn't he shown up or made a move? Mayura has disappeared for quite some time now… if he wanted to threaten me, shouldn't he have shown up long ago?_

His panic built up.

"Don't worry so much, Loki. I bet Daidouji is fine. She must have gone off on her mystery-searching journey again." Narugami tried to cheer Loki up.

"It can't be. I got Yamino-kun to call her father to check if she's home already, but she's not. Then I told him to inform her father that she'll be staying over at my place tonight. I don't think we should involve another mortal, especially her father. He can see spirits. And I don't want him to worry…" Loki trailed off, looking at Yamino for confirmation.

Yamino nodded.

"Do you think… do you think that Odin's behind all this?" Loki finally voiced out his fear, as his house came to view.

All of them paused outside the gate and turned to face him, with a clear answer in their hearts, unvoiced. Yamino stepped forward and reach out for the gate, pushing it. It was then that he heard it. Or rather, he felt it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She had staggered all the way, losing her balance and falling down many times. Her palms and knees were bruised from the falls, but she still forced herself up. She needed to get away. Fast. She needed to get to someplace safe. And she knew where to go. Her vision was a blur, threatening to black out every now and then, but she fought with all her might.

She turned around a corner, her hand reaching out to the wall to steady herself. She noticed that the blood had disappeared. There was no trace of any red stains anywhere on her. And then she saw him. The one who always helped her out, the one person whom she will feel safe with. Not like that man. She shuddered. She could still feel him, and the pain that she felt back there. She wanted to run to the boy in front of her. Taking in a deep breath, she started to stagger towards the boy. She knew that she was losing it.

"No… Loki-kun…" She croaked and stretched out her hand, trying to reach for the boy, before she hit the cold, hard ground, passing out completely.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Loki felt a queer feeling seeped into his heart. Yet, a sense of familiarity overtook him at the same time.

THUMP.

_What was that?_His senses went red alert, warning him that something was amiss. Immediately, he sprung around, scanning the vicinity for any movement at all, ready to summon Laevatein. His eyes landed on a heap sprawled on the ground. It was… pink? Pale pink… hair… (Loki gasped)****

Shoving Freyr and Narugami aside (who jumped in fright as they thought that Loki had gone mad), Loki sprinted towards the heap of pink. The closer and closer he got, the clearer and clearer it became. He came to a halt beside the body and as he took in what he saw, he drew in a sharp intake of breath.

"Mayura." He breathed, fear pounding in his chest.

The rest of the gods ran up behind him, and they gasp in shock as well.

Loki bent down beside the badly hurt Mayura and reached out to check if she was still breathing… still… alive. Part of his fear went away as he felt her breathing, though faint and ragged.

"We must get her into the house quick." Loki indicated, motioning to Yamino to carry Mayura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pain shot through her forehead like a bolt of lightning, and continued to run down throughout her whole body. She froze on the spot, her whole body numbed with pain.

After what seemed like eternity, the man finally pulled away from her. She saw his cold blood red eyes again. Only this time, they burnt with the most evil and menacing stare she ever witness in her life. Her heart shuddered. Pain still seared through her forehead where the man had kissed her.

Finally, he opened his mouth to speak in a cold, cruel voice.

"Poor girl. Please send my regards to my beloved brother… Loki."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mayura woke up with a start, beads of sweat running down her forehead. She was gripping on to the blanket so tightly with her left hand that her knuckles turned white. She brought her other hand over her chest, trying to calm down her fast-pounding heart.

"Mayura! Daijoubu[1]?" Loki rushed to her side, concern etched all over his face.

Mayura continued taking in deep breathes, unable to answer him.

"Yamino-kun, get her some water." Loki commanded.

"Hai[2], Loki-sama." Yamino replied, running out of the room, to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Yamino arrived back with a glass of warm water. He handed it to Mayura, who accepted it with trembling hands. She took a few sips and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

After making sure that Mayura had more or less settled down, Loki asked: "What happened to you, Mayura?" He gently placed a hand on Mayura's right shoulder, trying to offer her some comfort.

Mayura continued to stare into her glass of water, keeping silent.

"Mayura, can you tell me what exactly happened back then?" Loki probed gently again.

Still, Mayura did not respond.

.

Tick tock… tick tock… 

.

Tick tock… tick tock… 

.

Tick tock… 

The only sound that could be heard came from the grandfather's clock. Then, suddenly…

.

Tick 

.

Mayura turned to face Loki, a slight frown creasing her forehead, her eyes filled with worry and amazement at the same time.

She opened mouth to answer Loki's question:

"I can't remember anything at all."

.

=To be continued=

.

* * *

Finished!!!! Yay!!! Hope you didn't get confused by the change of scenes... I was wondering if this chapter is a bit angsty. It only occurred to me halfway through the story… Ahh… But Mayura's fine now… is she? Hahaha 

Starting to feel a little sad here… I'm gonna finish my temporary job soon, which means that I won't might not be able to update so regularly. 'Cos my brother always hog the computer at home. Sigh… but I'll find a way, definitely. Wanna read other fanfics too! More LokixMayura!!!!

Argh… and I'm under so much stress trying to write the new chapter of "Tea Time Chat". I have to keep the humour and ridiculous-ness of Mayura there. It's quite tough… been thinking about how to write Heimu's part. Heimdall… brainstorm…

Ok, ok. Gonna go start on Heimdall's part for TTC. LMKY will have to wait.

:p


	4. Dream Date

Hi!!!! Yes, time to put up chapters for my other fanfic. Concentrated too much on Tea Time Chat. Actually, I had written this chapter long ago, but just couldn't find time to put it up. I'm so silly… I'm almost finishing the chapter after this too…

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think that I'm any good at all at writing dramatic fics full of action… because of my limited vocabulary. Especially catnipcandle… you really surprised me with your review. Haha! Anyway, I'll continue trying my best! Only that this chapter here is written more for the fun of it. No action…

Oh, and to bibliomaniac, about translations for the manga. Are you asking for the 1st series manga or the 2nd ones? Hemuloki scanlations is doing the translation for the 1st series (those with white covers). I'm still waiting for my friend to bring back volumes 1,4,5,7 for me. And as for the 2nd series, well… the 2nd series is quite confusing. I've only read 3 volumes, but I've been reading summaries posted at my livejournal community which go all the way up beyond the already published volume 4. But I can't type the summaries out here. Maybe you could leave me your email address next time, if you really wanna know more…

Japanese notes: [1] Hayaku: Hurry up [2] Ganbatte: Good luck/ Go for it!

DISCLAIMER: Matantei Loki Ragnarok and its characters do not belong to me.

* * *

**LET ME KISS YOU**

**Chapter 4 --- Dream Date**

**.**

**.**

"… so I replied 'No way!', but Kouyama-sensei scolded me in such a fierce tone saying 'You've got no choice! Your studies have been getting from bad to worse. How do you expect to graduate from high school like that…'"

It was a normal hot, stuffy afternoon. Everything was back to normal too: Fenrir was taking a nap, Yamino was in kitchen baking a cake, E-chan was floating around Loki's head, and Mayura… she's sitting right there on the couch, eating and complaining about something as usual. Loki was staring at Mayura from his seat behind the desk, his mind wandering to the events that happened last night…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't remember anything at all…"

Loki's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But Mayura, are you sure? You were missing for a few hours and you can't remember where you were or what had happened?"

"I…" Mayura shut her eyes tightly, creases forming on her forehead as she desperately searched her memory, trying to locate a trace of what had happened. But…

"Ouch!" Mayura grabbed her forehead as a jolt of pain shot through her. Through gritted teeth, she replied: "I'm sorry, Loki-kun. I really can't remember anything at all. I don't know why, but every time I try, I get a headache… it hurts too much…"

Loki frowned in concern and worry. However, he did not want to push Mayura too hard.

"It's okay… you should rest now…" Loki gently pushed Mayura backwards, forcing Mayura to lay back and rest. "It's okay…"

Although deep down, Loki knew that things were not that simple. Mayura had obviously appeared to be shaken by something or someone. And the fact that she gets a headache every time she tries to recall… it's too suspicious… and… mysterious.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All of a sudden, Loki noticed that something was swinging dangerously close to his face. Startled, he jerked backwards, trying to avoid the obtrusive object which was… Mayura's hand?

"What are you trying to do?!" Loki snapped at Mayura with and accusing and annoyed tone.

"Me? You weren't listening to me at all! Why are you spacing out in the middle of the day?" Mayura flung her accusation back, hurt, and then resumed complaining: "Kouyama-sensei wants me to stay back for extra lessons starting tomorrow! What do I do?! I'll miss all my fushigi mysteries!!!!!!"

Loki sighed in resignation. _Doesn't she feel the slightest bit of worry over her studies? Isn't that what normal high school students do?_

"Mayura, do you remember anything about last night now? About what happened to you?" Loki tried changing the subject, focusing in the more important matter.

"… No… I really can't. It doesn't matter how many times you asked me. I don't remember anything! Every time I try, it hurts…"

Loki studied Mayura's face. _Although this can definitely be classified as one of her 'mysteries', she obviously wants to forget it… forget about not remembering anything too. Maybe I shouldn't press her again… she seems fine and normal… it only serves to scare her…_

"So have you come up with any idea?" Mayura rubbed her temples, annoyed.

"Eh? What idea?" Loki blinked.

"An idea to get me out of having to take extra lessons!" She was obviously seething now.

Loki sighed again. "It's for your own good, you know… you should concentrate on your studies and forget about mysteries…"

"I can't stand it when you say that!" And with that, she stomped off, slamming the door behind her.

Loki sighed for the third time today.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minutes later, Mayura found herself walking down the streets bustling with activity.

_Mou… Loki-kun is always so mean! Asking me to live a life without mysteries?! No way!_

Mayura slumped down onto a bench, feeling defeated. _There's no way that I can et out of this… Why?! Why won't Loki-kun help me? And he brought up the topic on my disappearance again… mystery… I really don't recall a tiny bit at all…. Ouch! There it goes again! _Mayura brought her hand up to her forehead.

"Yamato Nadeshiko!" A familiar voice rang out across the street.

Mayura turned, searching for the source of the voice. A tall, well-built man with dark brown hair stood across the street, waving both arms madly at her.

"Yamato Nadeshiko!!!" He called out again, racing towards her, wearing the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face.

"Kaitou-san!" Mayura jumped up and waved back.

Freyr came to a stop in front of Mayura, panting slightly. "Yamato Nadeshiko… Freyr has finally found you! Freyr wants to ask you a question!"

"Eh? What is it?" A question mark popped out and hung over Mayura's head.

"Freyr… Freyr…" Freyr stuttered nervously, his cheeks turning red. _Yamato Nadeshiko almost disappeared and never came back last night… Freyr doesn't want that to happen again. But in case it does, Freyr doesn't want to have any regrets. Therefore, Freyr must… Freyr must…_

"Would Yamato Nadeshiko like to go out on a… go out on a…" Freyr's face turned beet-red. He focused all his might on the last word… only to blurt out: "ice-cream! Go have ice-cream with Freyr?"

When he realized that his words came out wrong, Freyr's face fell. _Date… I wanted to say date…_ Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Sure! Let's go!" Mayura chirped brightly in return.

"Eh?" Freyr perked up.

_It's my last day of freedom… might as well have some fun!_ Mayura grabbed Freyr's left hand, dragging him towards the well-known ice-cream café in town, bubbling with excitement. "Hayaku[1]! Let's go!"

But Freyr didn't answer her, only allowing himself to be dragged. He was too busy staring with amazement and delight at his left hand, which had Mayura's right hand tightly clamped over it. Oh yes… and did anyone not notice the two pink hearts (pumping with love) that replaced his usual blue eyes?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mmm… this is heavenly!" Mayura exclaimed in between spoonful of her chocolate ice-cream.

"Hai!!" Freyr smiled widely back, overwhelmed with happiness. _Yamato Nadeshiko looks so beautiful eating her ice-cream…_

"Kaitou-san! How about going to the amusement park after this? I've always wanted to go there, but Loki-kun refuses to accompany me there no matter what!"

Freyr's jaw dropped. "Yamato Nadeshiko is asking me out on a… date?" He squeaked on the last word.

"…he's always such a spoilsport!" Mayura continued grumbling about Loki, not paying any attention to Freyr's words.

"Yes, yes!!! Freyr is willing to accompany Yamato Nadeshiko anywhere! Even to the ends of the world!!!" Freyr was practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

Mayura ceased grumbling and stared blankly at Freyr, before squealing: "Really?! Thank you so much! Kaitou-san, you're such a nice guy!"

Freyr almost exploded with happiness. _Yamato Nadeshiko likes me! Freyr should make the first move and confess my love to her! _He bent down his head shyly.

"Ano… Yamato Nadeshiko? Freyr has been wanting to tell you how much Freyr…. Erm…." He took a deep breath, and burst out: "LOVES YOU!"

Silence.

_Eh? Why didn't Yamato Nadeshiko say anything?_ Freyr was confused.

He lifted his head up timidly, only to find an empty seat opposite him.

"Yamato Nadeshiko?!" Freyr was horrified at Mayura's absence.

"Kaitou-san! To the amusement park! Hurry!" Mayura was standing at the exit, gesturing wildly to Freyr, trying to get him to hurry up. When she was sure that she had gotten Freyr's attention, she turned and started off for the amusement park first.

"Wait for Freyr!!!" Freyr scrambled hurriedly out of his seat, only to trip and fall, before picking himself up and running after his one and only Yamato Nadeshiko.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Let's try this one next!" Mayura exclaimed, pointing to the 'Ultra-Mania Rollercoaster Ride'.

"Okay!!" Freyr chirped enthusiastically, munching on his taiyaki (pancake in the shape of a fish).

Fifteen minutes later, they got off the rollercoaster ride, with Mayura laughing and Freyr looking a little green. (Must be due to all those taiyaki.)

"Are you okay, Kaitou-san? Let's take a break… do you want some soda?"

"Yes, thank you…" Freyr's reply came out soft and weak.

The next moment, Freyr found himself sitting side by side with Mayura in a quiet spot in "The Lovers' Park'. He sipped his soda in silence, stealing a glance at Mayura every now and then.

"Ano… Yamato Nadeshiko?"

"Hmm?"

"Freyr wants to tell you that… Freyr… lov-"

"Aaah!!! Kawaii!! I want one!" Mayura jumped up and raced over to the clowns giving out balloons in the shape of poodle dogs.

Freyr blinked. And blinked.

"Wait for Freyr!!" He cried out, anxious, speeding after Mayura.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Standing in front of a shooting game, Freyr tried to confess his love again, with Mayura busily trying to shoot down an alien plushie)

"Freyr loves… loves… y-"

"Yes! I shot it!! Yeah!!!" Mayura revealed a triumphant smile as the shopkeeper handed her the alien plushie. Then she ran towards the spinning cups ride.

"Wait for Freyr!!!" Freyr ran after Mayura again, arms flailing wildly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Spin… spin… spin….

"Yamato- Na-de-shiiiiii-koo… Freyr… Freyr… eh? Why are there so many Yamato Nadeshiko??? All of them are Freyr's Yamato Nadeshiko! Freyr loves…" The swirly-eyed, dizzy Freyr muttered incoherently, the upper part of his body swinging in a circle, round and round and round…

When the cup finally stopped, Mayura was out in a second. "Ferris Wheel!!!"

"Wait for Freyr!!!"

BANG!

The swirly-eyed Freyr ran straight into a pole, and fell backwards on the ground, a huge lump forming on his forehead.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally, the sun was already setting and Mayura suggested leaving.

"Let's go for dinner… is that okay with you, Kaitou-san?" Mayura asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Freyr immediately recovered his spirits. He had become so tired and disappointed and depressed at failing at all his attempts to confess his love.

_Chance! This is a great chance! A romantic dinner with Yamato Nadeshiko…_ He turned crimson at the thought of that.

"Aha! Let's settle for this shop… their ramen(Japanese noodles) looks delicious!" Mayura walked into the restaurant, searching for a seat.

"2 bowls of spicy ramen! Please enjoy your dinner!" The waiter excused himself after serving up their orders.

Next, they had dessert… mango pudding…

_My chance! Ganbatte[2], Freyr!_

"Ano… Yamato Nadeshiko? Freyr loves… loves… Freyr loves you!!" He burst out and lowered his blushing face, hair covering his eyes.

"Hai! I know…"

Freyr's heart skipped a beat. :Eh? Really?" He kept his face down as he voiced out his other request. "Then can Freyr… can Freyr… ah… kiss you?" Now, his whole body was red.

"Sure! I would love that!"

Freyr's heart thumped wildly against his chest. _Freyr did it! And Yamato Nadeshiko accepted Freyr!_

Freyr turned to face Mayura on his left and found her looking down at her hands placed on her lap, waiting. He gulped and fidgeted, feeling extremely nervous. Then, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, towards Mayura. He stuck out his lips, expecting Mayura's soft honey lips any moment now… any moment now… any moment now………

CRASH!!!!!

The next moment, he had leaned too far forward, causing him to lose his balance and fall flat onto the ground, kissing the floor.

Freyr scrambled to his feet, confused. "Yamato Nadeshiko?" He turned his head left and right, searching for Mayura. But she was nowhere to be found.

"Yamato Nadeshiko?!" he rushed out of the restaurant, but only darkness greeted him… no Mayura…

Left standing all alone in the dimly-lit street, Freyr touched his lips with his fingers, tears cascading down his face. He hung his head in defeat and started trudging home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I told the restaurant owner 'Hai!', I know how delicious strawberry cakes were and he actually asked me if I would love to take a slice back to eat… his treat… so I said that I would love that… that's so nice of him! I must remember to tell Loki-kun to visit that restaurant one day…" Mayura was chattering away to herself as she walked on home. "I wonder if Kaitou-san heard me when I said I needed to leave. He was in some sort of trance… with his eyes closed… weird. I do hope he's alright though… it was nice of him to keep me company today…"

_Kiss…_

She heard someone mentioned that just now. She shuddered unconsciously.

_Why did I get a fright on hearing that word?_ She frowned and hastened her pace, eager to reach the safety of her house.

A searing pain flickered across her mind again.

"Send my regards… to… Loki."

Mayura gasped and brought a hand up over her mouth, freezing in her steps.

_What was that? Did I say that?_

She spun around as if expecting to see somebody, but there was none. The wind picked up leaves, making them rustle.

_Strange…_ Shivering, she turned and starting running all the way home.

.

= tbc =

.

* * *

I'm finishing the next chapter soon… will try put it up asap.

Wanted to thank Freyr for making all my fanfics so hilarious… that's why I decided to write a chapter for him. Letting him have his dream date with Mayura. Haha!!! Too bad the kiss didn't work out… but well, he did have fun at the amusement park with Mayura… so I guess it's fine!

After all, Mayura belongs with Loki. Always. :D


End file.
